1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication device, method and power amplifier of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In wireless communication system, a transceiver is often disposed to perform processing on data signals, such as encoding, modulation, conversion between digital and analog forms, filtering and power amplifying, to generate radio frequency signals that can be transmitted by the antenna. The transceiver is able to support the signals of different modes or different frequency bands. The signals of different modes or different frequency bands correspond to different wireless transmission technologies such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), general packet radio service (GPRS), wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) and long term evolution (LTE), etc. However, if different power amplifiers are disposed to correspondingly process the signals of different modes or different frequency bands, the area and cost of the wireless communication device can not be reduced.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wireless communication device, method and power amplifier of the same to address the above issues.